Many games attract players due to the social nature of the game. A player may play the game using the player's own virtual gameboard. The player's virtual gameboard may provide the player with access to communication tools for communicating with other players. Such social games are appealing because players can advance in the game and inform their social network of their advancement in the game, which may provide for friendly competition and be an incentive for players to continue playing. While many of these games provide forums for communication between players, these means of communication may be one of the few ways for players to interact with each other while playing these games.
Additionally, media such as music, videos, photos, and news articles have always been popular. The ability to download and experience these media from the Internet has increased the sales of such media and has given individuals an outlet for sharing different works, including their own works.
While the popularity of games and the social networking available through these games increases, the ability to download and experience media via these games is lacking.